Work
by Kativa-chan
Summary: Naruto always knew Shikamaru was lazy, but this was getting ridiculous! ShikaNaru


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warnings: Mentions of sex. For the unedited version, go on adultfanfiction.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"What is it?" Shikamaru asked. He and Naruto were eating at Ichiraku ramen, and Naruto had suddenly begun staring at Shikamaru. Well, it was actually more of a glare, but Shikamaru just decided to pretend it wasn't. He didn't need another reason for Naruto to yell at him.<p>

"Oi, tell me something…we've been going out for about two years now, and we've been having sex for almost eighteen months, and well...you're _usually_ seme." Naruto said, tapping his fingers on the counter. He had long since finished his ramen, and was waiting for Shikamaru to finish whatever it was that he was eating.

"Yes, and your point is?" Shikamaru said as he took out some money and paid for his meal, as well as his boyfriends. The two got up and made their way towards Naruto's apartment.

"Well…if I'm usually the uke," Naruto paused, and Shikamaru raised his eyebrow.

"...Then why the hell do I have to do all the work?" Naruto half-shouted, half-whined. Of all the times they had sex, although Naruto was usually the one getting 'fucked' Shikamaru always laid back while Naruto rode him. Naruto knew Shikamaru was lazy, but this was just ridiculous. Even in times where Naruto was the seme (which happened a handful of times), Shikamaru still didn't have to do anything. He would normally just lay there and moan in pleasure.

"Sex takes a lot of work, Naruto…It's very troublesome…I don't have enough patience to move that much." Shikamaru replied, and Naruto shook his head. Was Shikamaru being serious!

"There are two people in the act of sex Shikamaru! Two people that are supposed to engage in it. If it's just one person doing all of the work it's more one-sided. It gets boring too! Doing the same thing all the time...My legs ache after a while, too." Naruto explained. Sure it felt good, but seeing Shikamaru lay there was a real turn off sometimes.

"You want me to do some work? Okay, under one condition." Shikamaru said as Naruto unlocked the door and smiled at his lover.

"Eh? What's that?" He asked, happy that Shikamaru was finally going to do some of the work when they made love.

"Marry me."

"Huh, wha…?" Naruto mumbled. He wasn't even able to form complete sentences because of his shock. He wasn't even thinking about sex anymore, he was trying to figure out if Shikamaru was being serious when he asked Naruto to marry him. They had been going out for almost two years now, and he loved Shikamaru very much. Although the lazy teen barely ever said it, Naruto knew that Shikamaru loved him too. But marriage? That wasn't something Naruto would have ever thought of.

"Well, what do you say? Will you marry me?" Shikamaru repeated, reaching into his pocket for a black velvet box. He opened it up and pulled out a ring. Naruto's eyes widened slightly when Shikamaru took his hand, caressing it gently with his thumb.

"I…I don't know…You're being serious, aren't you?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? It's too troublesome to joke about something like this. I love you and I've thought about this for quite a while. I think it's time, don't you?"

"But don't you want kids?" Naruto asked. He recalled that Shikamaru had mentioned that he wanted a daughter and a son, in that order.

"Yes, but we can adopt."

"But your parents-"

"Naruto, you know that my mother loves you, and my father likes you too. Are you avoiding this because you're going to say no?" Shikamaru asked and Naruto could tell that he was getting nervous.

"It's not that…I love you too, Shikamaru…And…yeah, I'll marry you." Naruto smiled. Shikamaru let out a small breath and pulled the younger teen into his arms.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Gnn! Yoshino-kaasan, I can't breath!" Naruto gasped out as Shikamaru's mother hugged him tightly. She was ecstatic when the two had announced their engagement, a mere two months ago. Both Shikamaru and Naruto wanted to wait a bit longer, but she insisted on them having a short engagement.<p>

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm just so happy. I hope you have fun on your honeymoon! I can't believe you two are going to finally _become men_ tonight!" Naruto blushed slightly at this. Surely she didn't believe that they were still virgins? After two years of dating?

* * *

><p>"Wha…what is all this?" Naruto shouted as he looked at their bed in the honeymoon suite of the hotel they were staying. There was some rope laying on the bed, and Naruto was unsure of what it was going to be used for.<p>

"You want me to do some work, don't you? Well, I'm going all the way and taking complete control than. I'm going to tie you up, then I'll fuck you. If I'm going to be in control, than I want complete control." Shikamaru responded lazily. He held onto Naruto from behind and pulled him close.

"Shi…Shikamaru, you're acting weird and it's freaking me out." Naruto said, laughing slightly. However, Shikamaru didn't find it funny, and literally threw Naruto onto the bed.

"Oi, OI! WAIT!" Naruto shouted as Shikamaru bound his hands to the headboard. Naruto blinked in disbelief. That was fast…

"Wait? You want me to stop? This is our wedding night, Naruto, don't you want to enjoy it?" Shikamaru whispered into his ear, looming over his new husband. He licked around the shell of Naruto's ear, before taking the lobe into his mouth, sucking gently. Naruto moaned at the sensation. Shikamaru had done this before in the past, and Naruto loved it.

After a few moments, Shikamaru pulled back and straddled the younger shinobi. He undid the sash on his wedding kimono and threw it to the floor. He slowly undid his kimono completely, watching as Naruto stared at him. Naruto's eyes widened when Shikamaru let his kimono fall to the floor.

"Eh? You're not wearing anything underneath?" Naruto asked, laughing slightly. Shikamaru _never_ went commando.

"Ah, well, I've been anxious so I wanted to make sure it was easy to strip down as fast as I could." Shikamaru stated as he undid Naruto's sash. He threw it to the ground and began to undress his new husband with speed. He was feeling extremely anxious and excited.

"Hehehe, anxious, eh Shikamaru?" Naruto asked; smiling as Shikamaru slid off his boxers, and threw them on the floor to join the rest of their clothes.

"Ahh, just don't get used to this." Shikamaru said as he quickly grabbed the blindfold and tied it gently around Naruto's eyes, making everything go dark for the blond.

"Is this really necessary?" Naruto asked, unable to move at all due to the bindings.

"Yes, if I'm going to take control, then it will be complete control. Did I not tell you that, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked as he nipped at Naruto's neck. The blond moaned softly as he felt Shikamaru's teeth gently tear the skin. It was hard enough to leave a mark, yet gentle enough so it wouldn't bleed. Shikamaru went lower, taking Naruto's left nipple into his mouth, sucking until it was hard. He pulled away and blew on it gently, before moving to repeat the action to its twin.

Naruto moaned as Shikamaru kissed lower, running his tongue along Naruto's stomach, before going lower still. Naruto thrust his hips up, hoping Shikamaru would get the point, but instead, he kissed down to Naruto's thigh, gently nipping at the skin there.

"Ahh, Shika!" Naruto whined, wanting his husband to stop the torture.

"Don't make this troublesome, or I'll gag you too." Shikamaru said. His warm breath ghosted over Naruto's erection and Naruto thrust upwards, wanting the heat of Shikamaru's mouth on his hard cock.

"Please," Naruto begged. Shikamaru compelled as Naruto moaned and bucked up into Shikamaru's mouth, but the elder man held his hips down.

"Ohh, please!" Naruto begged.

The young Nara slid up Naruto's body, letting his own hardness rub up against Naruto's thigh.

"Take me Shika! Please, hurry!" Naruto begged. He felt weird doing so, but he no longer cared.

"Ah, now it seems as though you're the impatient one, Naruto." Shikamaru smiled gently as he reached for a white tube that sat upon the nightstand. He opened it up and poured some onto his fingers. Normally, Naruto prepared himself, except for the first time, which was very rushed, clumsy, rough and painful. Naruto always did all the work. Shikamaru always laid down on his back, while Naruto road him, and it always felt amazing. But Shikamaru knew that Naruto would like to just lay back for once, and from now on, Shikamaru would participate a little more. Naruto was right. It did take two for the act of sex.

"Damn it, what are you waiting for?" Naruto's husky voice asked, pulling him away from his thoughts.

"I'm fine! Just…prepare yourself and go in. I'll be okay, I'm not made of glass! You won't hurt me. My body has almost grown accustomed to yours." Naruto said. He had been frustrated ever since Shikamaru had told him that he was going to be able to simply lay back. He didn't even want anymore foreplay, he just want Shikamaru to fuck him.

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked as he lazily coated himself, to make the penetration less painful.

"Yes! Hurry!" Naruto said, trying to pull at his bindings, but they were too tight.

"Okay, get ready for a night you'll never forget." Shikamaru smirked, and pulled Naruto's legs over his shoulders.

Whenever they had sex, it always took a few thrust before Naruto would get pleasured. But now…when Shikamaru took control it was pleasure right from the start! No waiting, no moving around.

'Maybe I should do this from now on. Tie him up and make him beg for it…' Shikamaru thought, listening to Naruto beg and scream.

"Damn it! If you're going to…ah! Act like this may…ahh!...maybe we should go…go back to what we nor-normally do! You're going to...to sl-ow." Naruto moaned, but just as he finished his sentence, Shikamaru picked up the pace, going much faster then Naruto ever did.

"Yes! Like that!" Naruto moaned.

"Ahhhaa!" Naruto moaned, falling limp. His essence splattered all over his stomach, and Shikamaru's chest. Shikamaru thrust a few more times before, collapsing on top of him.

After a few moments of catching his breath, Shikamaru removed the rope and blindfold from his smaller husband. He rolled onto his back and pulled Naruto against his chest, enjoying the feeling of the stickiness that Naruto's cum left behind.

"Th…that was amazing! Please tell me we can do that again." Naruto asked, feeling tired. He nuzzled into Shikamaru's chest and closed his eyes, wanting sleep to consume him.

"Yes, we can do this again." Shikamaru said as he also closed his eyes. He ran his fingers through Naruto's sweat-soaked bangs for a few moments before letting sleep take over.

"Goodnight Naruto, I love you."

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!<p>


End file.
